


Soft Warrior

by LaCuentista



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Brothers, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Lies, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCuentista/pseuds/LaCuentista
Summary: Prolog - Angel's choosing day





	1. Prolog - Angel leaves

This is how I whant my characters to look:

Garrett Hedlud as Amos/Mars 

 Tom Hardy as Angel/Lucifer

 Steven R Mcqueen as Valentine/Ares

And of course Jai Courtney as Eric (which of course isn't my character)


	2. Angel leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolog - Angel's choosing day

Valentine was sitting on his bed at home crying. His parents had forced him to stay at home even though it was his brother Angel´s choosing day today. This was the last time he would see his brother maybe forever and his parents took that away from him. As soon as Valentine heard his parents he ran downstairs and started asking questions.  
\- “Were did he go? Did he say goodbye? Can we see him on visiting day?” But his father stopped his questions.  
\- “He left this letter for us”, he looked at his son. “Read it”. After handing Valentine the letter they both just walked away.  
Valentine resumed crying soon after he started reading.  
Home,  
I want to live anywhere, just not with any of you. I´m changing my name as soon as I can so no one will associate me with this family. How I could grow up in a softie family is beyond me. Also, I want Valentine to stay in amity so hopefully I never have to meet him ether.  
Don´t feel like you must visit me on visiting day!  
Angel  
The letter was like a knife to the heart for Valentine, he loved his brother and looked up to him. He ran up to his room and hid under his covers. What hurt the most was that he didn´t know what he did.


	3. The First Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters here are short I know. But pleas leave feedback:)

Valentine looked up at his father from where he was laying on the floor, holding his jaw. He couldn’t really understand what just happened. He had said that he didn’t want to be amity always and his parents had started yelling at him and his father gave him a hit to the face. He was ten when that first hit happened. From there on things only got worse.   
If he said anything to indicate he wasn’t happy with amity and his home his parents would punish him. Through the years the punishments came for smaller and smaller wrongdoings and they also got worse and worse. The whip marks on Valentines back and his claustrophobia was some of the evidence of the abuse. Valentine didn’t have a lot of friends since wasn’t allowed to interact with others between school and working in the fields. But he had managed to keep one friend who knew about his home situation, Amos. They met in school and when Valentine could sneak away, more than once resulting in more whip marks. One of those beatings were so bad Valentine had to stay home for two weeks. When he came back to school with the excuse of being sick the two fourteen-year olds decided that they were leaving amity together on choosing day. They were going to be dauntless, so they began training in secret slowly gaining the muscle and speed they would need in dauntless. It was a psychological strength for Valentine to be stronger to. And soo came choosing day.


	4. Choosing day

Finally, the boys were eighteen and the choosing day had arrived. When Valentines name was called he walked forward, the new marks on his back reminding him of what he should be choosing. Despite that he kept his promise to Amos and his blood fizzled on the dauntless coal. He refused to look back at his parents and when the black stream of people ran towards the train both boys followed feeling freer than ever. They were amongst the first to jump onboard the train and therefore in one of the first wagons.   
\- “Hey, Val”, Amos yelled over the train sound. “I think we need to jump onto the rooftop”. They smirked at eat other and leaped into the air, crash-landing on the roof of the house. As all the initiates where of the train they all gathered around a man standing on the edge of a hole down the building. The man was well built and stood strong, looking out over the initiates.  
\- “Listen up”, he shouted. “I´m Max, one of the dauntless leaders, if you want to be a part of our faction you need to jump. So, who´s going first?”. Both Valentine and Amos stepped forward and together they stepped onto the edge. When they began a rock, paper, scissors game to see who would jump first they could hear some annoyed sounds from the other initiates standing beside them. Amos won the game and stepped of the edge winking to Valentine. After a few seconds he followed Amos down the hole. He lands in a net of some sort and someone is quickly there to help him down onto solid ground. The man helping him down was a bit older than him with dark eyes and hair.  
\- “Name?”, he asked.  
\- “Ares”, Valentine answered without hesitation. The guy laughed shaking his head.  
\- “Name theme this year or do you two know each other?” He pointed at Amos.  
\- “The later”, they both answered. While the guy called Ares name out louder he went to stand beside Amos, or nowadays Mars. When there were no more initiates to jump the guy helping them down from the net gathered them and presented himself as Four. The dauntless born initiates followed a woman named Shawna and the others went with Four. They were showed around in compound so that they would find their way between the pit, the canteen, the training facilities and the sleeping quarters. But first they got new clothes, all in different versions of black. Most initiates were quiet on the tour until the sleeping quarters, when they realised everyone was sleeping in the same room and there were no separate toilets or showers.  
\- “You want us to share?” a girl from erudite asked disgustedly.  
\- “Yes, that’s the thought” Four smirked against the girl. “ Training starts tomorrow at 8, don´t be late.” With that as his last words, four left them alone to pick their bunks. Ares and Mars picked the one closest to the door, Ares taking the top one. After changing their clothes Ares and Mars decided to try find their way back to the canteen for lunch. The others didn´t seem to notice they left and they were fine with that.   
\- “we actually did it, didn´t we”? Ares whispered smiling.  
\- “That sunk in now?” Mars laughed at him. “You did notice that we were the only ones from amity though, right?” Ares nodded, he had noticed but not been very surprised. Amity and dauntless don’t have many initiates switching between their factions.   
They talked on their way to the canteen and when they arrived the lunch was already served, almost the whole room was filled with dauntless people. Both boys took their trays with food and looked around to find two empty spots. The only two that seemed to be available were at a table down in a corner with two dauntless men talking to each other. When they sat down on the opposite of the two they stopped talking and looked at them.  
\- “What do you want?” one of them asked. He was blond and strong looking with an eyebrow piercing and large blocks tattooed on his neck.  
\- “Nothing really, we´re just going to eat´”, Mars answered looking a bit confused at the question. The other man, a big guy with short dark hair and tattoos, was looking right at Ares, frowning.  
\- “Do I know you?” he asked.  
\- “No, I don´t…”, Ares stopped when he looked closer at the man. It was Angel, his brother was sitting right in front of him. “I don´t think so”. He continued quickly, looking down at his food. He could feel panic rising in his chest, but he pushed it down. What was he supposed to do? Angel hated him, he had made that really clear in the letter he left 8 years ago. He focused on eating his food and didn´t hear when the blond man asked him something. He did notice when the man kicked his leg under the table to get his attention.   
\- “What?” he asked softly.  
\- “I asked what you´re playing at” the man said. “You obviously know my friend here and as a leader I expect you to tell me the truth”.  
\- “Calm down Eric”, Angel laughed. “I´m not sure I actually know him”. But he kept watching Ares closely.  
\- “Oh, come on Lucifer”, Eric said. “He is clearly lying”. He leaned closer over the table and watched Ares. Mars didn´t know what to do but he could see something was wrong with his friend.  
\- “Maybe we should leave now Ares”, he said looking unsure. Ares eyes widened when he realized that was the worst Mars could have done. The reason they had chosen Ares and Mars as their new names were because they had called themselves that when they played as kids, something Angel new.  
\- “Wait, Ares...”, Angel seamed close to understanding. “Is your name Mars?”. When Mars nodded Angel looked back at Ares.  
\- “But then…”, he stared at Ares. “Valentine?”.  
Ares couldn´t take it, he didn’t want to hear what disappointment and anger his brother was about to trough at him, so he took his tray and went for the door, Mars quickly coming after him. He didn´t look back to see what his brother did. When he was out in the corridor he tried to remember the way to the training facilities that Four had showed them, he needed to punch something. Mars caught up with him in asking what happened.  
\- “It was your brother, was it”, he said carefully. Ares nodded and walked over to one of the punching bags. Mars let him have some space but stayed in the room, he knew about the letter but hadn´t recognised Angel after so long. A while later Eric and Angel came through the door heading straight for Ares. When Mars tried to stop them, Eric blocked him of. Ares was sweating now, and he had completely gone into his own bubble, so he was totally unprepared for being swung around face to face with his brother.  
\- “What the hell”, Angel yelled. “Why did you run away? I haven’t seen you in eight years and you just ignore me?”. That made all Ares anger and sadness explode.  
\- “Why would I talk to you?”, he pushed Angel back a step. “You made it perfectly clear that you never wanted to see me ever again”. He was not yelling but he was close to tears and he was glad they were the only ones in the room.  
\- “What are you talking about?”, Angel seamed honestly confused. “What the fuck are you on about?”, Angel almost yelled at him. Ares couldn´t understand why he was denying it, why did he not just leave? Then he realized he could just throw the letter in his brothers face since he always carried it with him. A stupid habit he had without really knowing why. And that’s just what he did, he threw the letter in Angels face.  
\- “That’s what I’m talking about”, he was crying now. “As if you don´t know, what did I do”? Angel looked shocked to say the least when he saw I brother crying, but after reading the letter he was seething with anger.  
\- “Who gave you this”, he looked furious. But Ares was shutting down, having his brother in front of him was too much and he just continued whispering as he slid down the wall.  
\- “I don´t understand what I did”, he whispered with tears streaming down his face. “I´m sorry, but what did I do? What did I do?”. Angel kneeled in front of him talking as soft as he could, when he raised his hand to touch Ares visible flinched and he stopped. He didn´t know what to do but before Mars could run past him to Ares, Angel took a hold of his brother and pulled him into a hug.  
\- “I didn´t write that letter Valentine”, he tried to sooth his brother. “ I promise you, I didn´t. You did nothing wrong”. It took a while for Ares to calm down and hug Angel back.  
\- “I missed you little brother”, Angel whispered in Ares ear and then Ares did believe his brother didn´t write the letter. His brother still loved him.  
\- “Mother gave me the letter”, he said after a while. “She and father wouldn´t let me come to your choosing ceremony and when they came back they refused to tell me which faction you chose”. Angel had a hard time comprehending everything he was he hearing and so he said nothing, he just hugged his little brother tighter. He looked up to see Eric standing a few feet away with Mars looking a bit confused. Eric and Angel had been in the same initiation group and after eight years together in dauntless they knew each other rather well. Eric new about Angels brother and that he hadn´t showed at his choosing day, or any of the visiting days, but he had only been ten then. Suddenly Angel welt that his hand which was holding Ares back, was wet. First, he thought it was only sweat but when his gaze fell to his hand he saw that the back of Ares shirt was stained red.  
\- “What´s wrong with your back?” he asked alarmed of the blood. But when his brother didn´t answer Eric walked over, much to Mars protests, and carefully lifted is Ares shirt up. When he saw the welts and the blood seeping from some of them he froze. He wasn´t prepared for that, Lucifer didn´t have anything like this on his back.  
\- “Who did this to you”, he asked, sounding angry. Ares was hiding his face in his big brother’s chest, not happy they saw his back, it made him feel vulnerable.  
\- “Things…. Changed when you left”, he whispered. Lucifer had been angry before, now he was seething. His parents had done this to his little brother, to their ten-year-old son.  
\- “Mine or yours?” Lucifer asked Eric.  
\- “Mine, its closer”, Eric answered. He helped Lucifer get Ares up and then they took the two younger boys to Eric’s apartment. Once there they laid Ares on Eric’s bed and since Eric was the one with most medical experience of the older two, he began washing Ares back. Meanwhile Lucifer directed his attention to Mars, who was standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. He walked over grabbing the younger boys arm, steering him over to Eric’s sofa. After sitting down, he took a long look at Mars. Both he and his brother had grown a lot and they were bigger than he had expected. Sure, they had only been ten years old when he left but still, not many of the initiates who switched faction to dauntless were very muscled. Mars noticed him watching him, suddenly Lucifer realised something,  
\- “Did you know about Valentine?” he asked.  
\- “Yeah, he told me when we were fourteen maybe”, he answered. “I noticed something was off before but he wouldn´t tell me what it was”. He looked at Lucifer.  
\- “You are different then I remember”, he said. “You are a lot bigger and the tattoos are new. Lucifer laughed at that.  
\- “couldn´t really have any tattoos in amity”, he chuckled. “And I almost didn´t recognize you two, you have grown so much, and you are also a lot bigger then you were eight years ago”. Now Eric was finished with Ares back and he had turned his attention to the conversation on his couch.  
\- “Well they aren´t large now ether Luci”, he smirked at Ares who blushed.  
\- “Just because you two are some sort of monsters”, he muttered. Ares and Mars hadn´t had very much time to better their physical because of his parents, but they had made the best of the situation. Eric chuckled at is comment and threw one of his own shirts at Ares, since his was covered in blood. As if to prove the point the shirt was too big on Ares and even Mars laughed at him.  
\- “I don´t see why you are laughing at me Mars”, Ares poked his tongue out. “You are the same size as me and would equally ridiculous in Angels shirt. Mars was about to speak when Eric smirked.  
\- “Wait a second”, he looked between Ares and Lucifer. “You changed your name from Angel to lucifer?” Lucifer glared at Eric as he knew he would never live this one down.  
\- “Well our parents had a thing for softie names”, he scowled. “Right Valentine”. When Eric´s smirk only grew, and Ares blushed. Eric continued to laugh at the brothers glaring contest. Later at night Ares fell asleep with a new determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy for all constructive criticism;) thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas comment what you think:)


End file.
